transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil Slick
Oil Slick' (オイルスリック, Oiru Surikku) and his fighting style is based on vehicular combat—meaning he tries to destroy the Autobots while they're still in vehicle mode, knowing that if they're smashed up on the outside, they're smashed up on the inside. Beyond this, Oil Slick is a talented chemist specializing in weaponized compounds, such as the Reverse Evolution virus or Cosmic Rust. He is, in his own words, "slagging good" though at times too eager in trying out new concoctions. Among his arsenal are a dizzying array of chemical weapons that will weaken his opponents both physically and mentally—magnifying his prey's personal fears to dissolve their will while his acids dissolve their bodies—at which point Oil Slick is ready to trash them. His robot mode features a retractable dome to protect his pretty face from what he unleashes. In addition to his vehicular combat abilities, Oil Slick is skilled in Circuit-Su, having (possibly) trained with Prowl. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Phil LaMarr (English), Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese) Vehicle to vehicle combat is something all Transformers are skilled in, but with Oil Slick, it's a particular specialty. He knows more about how to disable and destroy a vehicle than almost anyone else in the galaxy. He knows that if he can break down the robot inside, the vehicle will come screaching to a halt. Canisters attached to his sides dump special chemicals that unlock the deepest fears of any robot exposed to them, while at the same time rotting wheels and burning through axles. Once the vehicle mode is destroyed, Oil Slick moves in close to finish off with his chain weapon. He has the veichle mode of a Cybertronian Motorcycle. Attributes: * Talented chemist and mechanic * Trained in Circuit-Su with Prowl * Immune to chemical attacks Gallery File:OilSlick_BikeMode.jpg|Oil Slick's vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Oil_Slick Original Oil Slick] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Wasp Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Athenia **Rodimus Prime **Red Alert **Hot Shot **Ironhide **Brawn Weapons & Abilites In vehicle mode, Oil Slick can release an oil slick that makes other ground based transformers slide about uncontrollably. He also possesses vials of lethal cosmic rust which when thrown at an enemy can quickly cause them to become covered in rust and be disabled or worse. History Past Synopsis Countless years later, after the war had been decided in the Autobots' favor, Oil Slick was part of Strika's Team Chaar band of Decepticons. Called out of hiding by Megatron to storm a space bridge node, his group of Decepticons battled a team of Autobots led by Rodimus Prime. Oil Slick stopped Ironhide and Brawn in their tracks with actual oil slicks before encountering Rodimus himself. Dismissing Rodimus Prime's skills and throwing down a container of Cosmic Rust, Oil Slick quickly disposed of him. Team Chaar was still near the hub when the Elite Guard's ship approached, but Oil Slick and the others were ordered elsewhere. Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Team Chaar Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists